


Frenzy

by chaoticlivi



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Come as Lube, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), First Time, Frottage, M/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex in the Bookshop (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23090176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticlivi/pseuds/chaoticlivi
Summary: PWP about getting frisky in the bookshop.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 173





	Frenzy

Seven months after Armageddon and they’re on the second floor of the bookshop. The record player below has had Handel playing for a miraculous amount of time, permeating all the way up to where they stand. There is a particularly nice early-morning light about the place, golden sun shining in, as they both make their fair share of undignified noises into each other’s mouths.

The emotional and casual physical intimacy of the relationship have evolved beautifully over the past few months - and now the sexual intimacy of the relationship is hitting the two of them like a ton of falling books. Crowley had just made a comment about one of the antique erotic novels Aziraphale was shelving and they’d started a seemingly-innocuous conversation, which led to one thing, which led to another, and well...

He’d been receptive to a kiss. Two kisses. And things had spiraled wonderfully upwards from there.

“Oh, Crowley,” Aziraphale whispers against his lips.

Crowley answers by holding Aziraphale even closer, which is not very easy because they are already embracing but he needs _more_ , and there is a little hip movement from Aziraphale which may have been a thrust. Aziraphale’s hard arousal is rubbing through his trousers, and Crowley’s own erection is straining toward Aziraphale. As they kiss, he reaches down, pulling Aziraphale against him by the arse.

“I want you, I want to touch you,” Aziraphale gasps between kisses. He grinds his erection into Crowley’s hips, driving him mad with almost-enough friction.

In a frenzy, Crowley pushes his pants down; he might even miracle them to be looser, he doesn’t know or care. Aziraphale is doing the same, and something hot curls sharply in Crowley’s gut to see both of their hands between them, holding their flushed, desperate cocks.

“Ooh, fuck, oh, fuck, Angel, oh _fuck_ ,” Crowley chants like an incantation as they rub their swollen heads together. They take a wondrous moment to stroke each other before Crowley works his hand over Aziraphale’s and gently gathers their cocks to stroke both of them at once. The feel of Aziraphale’s hot flesh along his length drives Crowley absolutely mad. He kisses Aziraphale again, and Aziraphale takes him in a one-armed embrace, leaving room so that Crowley can keep working them. Aziraphale holds him with a palpable adoration that manages to turn Crowley on even further, as if that should be possible.

“Wonderful,” Aziraphale whispers. “My dear, oh, you _are_ a delight.” Aziraphale is as vocal here as he would be over a particularly fine Chardonnay, sighing and moaning his pleasure right into Crowley’s mouth. Crowley holds the two of them together even as they continue to thrust their hips, and he’s in no place to worry about “lasting” as an orgasm that’s built up over centuries finally takes him over. Oh, he’s done this before, but it’s always been for want of Aziraphale, and now that he’s got him…

He covers his slit and cries out as his come gushes thick against Aziraphale’s cock. Aziraphale’s hand is on top of Crowley’s now. His touch is light and gentle, like a reminder - _savor it, dear; I’ll be here when you’re done_ \- and he groans. Even in the dizzy haze of orgasm, Crowley catches Aziraphale using his thumb to rub desperately at his own erection.

Crowley sighs, tipping his head back as he holds still to let the aftershocks play out. Aziraphale hasn’t come yet. This should be remedied. Aziraphale already has Crowley’s spend all over his cock, so Crowley focuses entirely on fist-fucking Aziraphale with his own slick mess to smooth the way.

“Your turn,” Crowley says, keeping his voice low. “Don’t hold back, now.” He strokes Aziraphale with the same ardor he’d worked up to before his own orgasm.

Aziraphale moans, soft but long and high-pitched. “Crowley, you are _magnificent_ ,” he breathes, another “oh” interrupted by a hitched gasp and a hazy little smile. He looks about ready to collapse, but in a happy way, as he comes, too, throbbing in Crowley’s hand.

They lean, forehead to forehead, panting in the afterglow. Crowley is barely able to register someone knocking on the door below.

“We’re very closed, thank you!” Aziraphale calls, glancing up at Crowley with what can only be described as angelic mischief. Crowley snaps the mess away, but judging by the look in Aziraphale’s eyes and the thudding of Crowley’s own heart, they might be making another one very soon.


End file.
